Creation of Imagination
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: AU Sonic and his friends are nothing but inhabitants of a young girl's fantasy world. When said girl slips into coma due to an incident, she finds herself in the world she always dreams about. But how will she get out of there? And when she has the chance to... will she even want to leave?


**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of a story called "Creation of Imagination". This chapter is really short, I know, but I just wanna see if people want me to continue! Oh, and please check out my other Sonic story, Poisonous Love.**

**Shadow: Just get on with it.**

**Say the disclaimer first!**

**Shadow: Zeru-Chan does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, on this story and her kinda-sorta-OCs.**

* * *

A blond girl was sleeping in her chair, with her face planted on her desk. It was filled with drawings, notes, pens, paintings and strangely enough, miniature clothes and dolls. The girl's drawings were of human like creatures; hedgehogs, cats, rabbits, foxes and echidnas were only a few of them. It looked like she had been awake all night, drawing, sketching, painting, writing and sewing.

Her bedroom door opened and in stepped her grandfather, smiling slightly at the sight before him. He walked over to her and lightly shook her.

"Mary-Lynn, it's time to wake up." The girl, Mary-Lynn, groaned.

"I don' wanna," she mumbled, tightly gripping unto a small, black and red doll.

"Even if it's not school today, you still have to go up," Mary-Lynn's grandfather, Julian, told her.

"Yeah, yeah, jus' lemme sleep a lil' bit." Julian shook his head. Ever since her mother passed away, Mary-Lynn had been inside her own little world. He didn't stop her from expending it, but she spent all her free time on writing, drawing and sewing. It worried him a bit. But he couldn't help but smile whenever she shouted "EUREKA!" and ran to her room with an idea inside her mind.

"It's waffles for breakfast." Mary-Lynn looked up, drooling slightly.

"I'm up!"

* * *

My name's Mary-Lynn Kintobor. I'm a fourteen year old girl. My mother passed away when I was six and I've lived with my grandfather, Julian, ever since.

When I was small and mom was still alive, she used to tell me the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog who's faster than sound itself, when he tries to save the world from Doctor Eggman, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, together with his friends, Tails (a two-tailed fox), Amy Rose (a pink hedgehog with a crush on Sonic) and Knuckles the Echidna (the guardian of the Master Emerald).

I loved that story, and still do. She first told me it when I was terribly sick and I asked her to tell me a story. But when mom died, I was left alone and all I had was a story that I had asked her to continue. When I moved to grandpa, I became obsessed with continuing the story and expending the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. I created characters, landshapes, creatures, stories and even dolls and miniature clothes, just for continuing Sonic's story. I even created prequels to the original story!

I spend all my free time on expending the world of Mobius (the world Sonic and his friends live in) and its history. I can see it worries grandpa a little, but he never tells me to stop. Oh, and my favorite character is Shadow the Hedgehog, who my mother created. I love his background; being the Ultimate Lifeform, seeing his friend, Maria Robotnik (who was based on me, according to mom), die and wanting revenge on humanity, believing it to be Maria's last wish. And in the end, he saved the planet and fell down to Earth while doing so. When I was young, I admired him just like I admired Sonic (but I liked Sonic a bit more since he was the hero). But anyway... this is my life; a life where the only thing I care about is creating and expending a fantasy world.

* * *

Mary-Lynn and Julian was in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. The blond girl was still wearing her clothes from yesterday; a blue top, a pair of jeans and white socks.

"So... what brilliant idea made you forget about changing into your nightwear?" Mary-Lynn's eyes brightened up at the mention of her idea.

"Well, you see, not a long time ago, I got an idea for an alternative universe story! So I gave everyone redesigns! Then, I got ideas for Silver's new look! I mean, he comes from a ruined future in a world that isn't that modern so it's hard to decide what he should look like! And then I got an idea for Blaze! And Cream! And the Chaotix! It's impossible to sleep when you get ideas like those!" Julian chuckled at his granddaughter's enthusiasm and sudden cheery attitude.

"I see. So... no ideas for Shadow?" Mary-Lynn froze at the mention of her favorite inhabitant of her fantasy world.

"No... he's perfect as he is... but... since it is taking place in an alternative universe... I guess I have to make some differences... in his background and appearance... even if I hate to do so..."

"Then don't."

"I HAVE TO! I'VE COME THIS FAR ALREADY AND I'M NOT BACKING DOWN!" the teen yelled as she stood up, glaring at her grandfather. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going back to my room."

As the girl exited the room, Julian sighed and shook his head. She could act like a little child yet she was more mature then any other adult he knew.

"She seems to only find happiness in her imagination. All I wish for is that she can find happiness in reality too."

* * *

**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMED SHORT AND RUSHED BUT I'M HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK! IT'S SO HARD TO WRITE!**

**Shadow: Shut up, and finish the chapter already.**

**Alright, alright! Gosh, you sure are grumpy today, Shadow.**

**Sonic: He's always like that.**

**Well, anyway... please review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
